


i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)

by budd



Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, Post-Canon, hence the t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: During Twyla and Alexis' first Christmas Eve as roomates, Twyla asks her girlfriend to help her decorate the cookies she baked while she was at a meeting with the rest of Interflix's PR team.Title from "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i see the look in your eye (and i'm biting my tongue) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make a little something sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278087) by [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon). 
  * Inspired by [what am i to you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278495) by [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon). 



> [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon) is one of my favorite authors on here and one of the first people I think of when I think of Twyla and Alexis, or any woman-loving-woman pairing in Schitt's Creek, for that matter. If you're also a Twylexis warrior—which I'm assuming you are seeing as you clicked on this—definitely go stalk their page <3

Twyla rolls out a piece of parchment paper the size of the counter top in front of her, folding it over the raised edge to cut it a few inches longer than she needs to allow for overlay on either side of the granite beneath. She turns around, grabbing a full Scotch tape dispenser from the other piece of granite she was sandwiched between. Just as she finishes taping the aforementioned parchment paper to the underside of the counter, she slightly jumps, taken aback by the sound of keys jingling and a door being slammed. Once Twyla realizes its Alexis, she walks over to greet her girlfriend with a quick peck to the forehead. "Rough day?" Twyla asks sincerely with her infamously soft eyes. Alexis nods, her head falling to Twyla's shoulder with the movement. She wraps her arm around her waist in response, pulling away after a moment to look into her eyes. At Twyla's gaze, Alexis manages a slight smile, twisting her mouth to the side as she studies her face. "How about we decorate some cookies, I baked them while you were out." Suddenly Alexis' face lights up at the prospect of maneuvering around the kitchen with Twyla. This time, her grin is bigger, more sincere, and paired with a vigorous nod. Twyla reaches out her hand and Alexis takes it immediately, following her into their kitchen where the island was already prepared.

Letting go of Alexis' hand, Twyla grabs the cooling rack from beside the sink, setting it atop the protected workspace she'd laid out minutes prior. Twyla takes hold of a handful of cookies to lie them out in rows, Alexis following suit. Eventually, they have laid down four rows of ten cookies. "I'll take the left 20 and you can take the right 20." 

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, I haven't whipped up the frosting yet. Speaking of frosting, can you get the stand mixer for me?" Alexis obliges almost immediately as Twyla collects the ingredients: room temperature butter—she's had it warming up for nearly two hours—confectioners' sugar, heavy cream, pure vanilla extract, and salt. By the time she'd gathered them all, the stand mixer was already plugged in and ready to go. "Thank you, Lex." Alexis lets their lips connect for just a second before pulling away and moving out of Twyla's bubble, giving her room to mix. 

She starts by dumping the cup of butter into the bowl, beating it until its smooth and creamy. Twyla wasn't entirely sure how long it should take, so she eyeballed it until it fit the visual description given to her by [Sally's Baking Addiction](https://sallysbakingaddiction.com/vanilla-buttercream/). After the butter is _smooth and creamy_ , she begins joining the remainder of the ingredients, minus salt, starting with 4 1/2 cups of sugar. Subsequently, two teaspoons of vanilla are unloaded following 1/4 cups of cream. When they're incorporated post being mixed on low speed, she bumps it up the medium-high, having to add another splash of cream to thin it out. She tastes the buttercream, deciding its at the perfect level of saltiness succeeding three pinches. "Can I try?" Alexis asks, but she's halfway to Twyla by the time the question fully escapes her mouth. Twyla removes one of the beaters, handing it to Alexis to lick off. "This is delicious, let's color it!" It made Twyla's heart pitter-patter seeing Alexis _this_ excited over the proceeding events. 

Once the frosting has been separated into two bowls, a third being colored red, another third being colored green, and the final staying white, it finds its home in piping bags. A [Wilton No. 8B](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01DUS67OQ?ie=UTF8&creativeASIN=B01DUS67OQ&linkCode=xm2&tag=sallsbakiaddi-20) tip is in the red bag while a [No. 1M](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00DNV81XQ?ie=UTF8&creativeASIN=B00DNV81XQ&linkCode=xm2&tag=sallsbakiaddi-20) graces green. Finally, white's companion is a [No. 81](https://www.amazon.com/Wilton-Decorating-No-81-Curved-Ribbon/dp/B0000CFMW7/ref=sr_1_12?dchild=1&keywords=wilton+piping+tips&qid=1608810225&sr=8-12). Alexis grasps the plastic filled with dyed red icing, attempting to pipe a rose with the star tip, failing miserably. Twyla notices she's struggling, so she walks up behind her to guide her hands. "If you squeeze from the top, you'll have more control." Alexis readjusts her grip, Twyla's hand placed on top of hers. Alexis cocks her head to the side, sending Twyla a glimmer of lust in her eyes. Twyla catalogs the glance for later, redirecting Alexis' attention back to the task at hand. They slowly move their hands together in a spiral motion, starting at the border of the cookie and making their way to the center, applying light pressure near the opening of the bag. 

A barely audible whine escapes Alexis at the loss of contact once Twyla removes her grip and returns back to her assigned side of cookies. Alexis dips her finger onto the cookie they'd just frosted, booping Twyla's nose. Twyla laughs, wiping a half-finished cookie across her cheek in response. "You look like Rudolph," Alexis cannot help smiling at the sight of Twyla, completely disregarding the fact that half of her face was tinted green. "But cuter." She adds as Twyla wets a towel, removing the frosting from Alexis' cheek, wasting no time on cleaning her own face almost immediately after.

It's no secret Twyla loves Alexis and she can't _wait_ to be hers for eternity. _Just three more days,_ Twyla thinks to herself, _and we'll be_ _fiancees_. Each girl returns to decorating cookies, indulging in a night of mess in the kitchen turned mess in the bedroom. 


End file.
